The Rain
by kei-chan69
Summary: Deidara membenci hujan. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan ia juga menyukai hujan./AU.OOC.TYPOS.YAOI/SASODEI/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, Ooc, Gaje, Yaoi, dan kecacatan lainya.**

**Note: Jika kalian lihat penampakan Typos yang bergentayangan. Mohon membaca do'a dan terus berjalan lurus.**

Happy Reading Minna

.

.

.

Deidara POV

Aku Deidara dan aku benci hujan. Langit begitu cengeng akhir-akhir ini. Dengan mudahnya langit menagis secara tiba-tiba tanpa kuduga sebelumnya. Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ini terjadi. Entah sejak kapan dan apa sebabnya aku mulai membenci hujan. Mereka bilang aku ini aneh. Terserah aku tak peduli pada semua omongan mereka.

Bukankah hujan terdapat berjuta manfaat? Ya, bahkan bagi kehidupan manusia itu sendiri. Itu pun kata orang-orang. Jangan Tanya padaku! Aku mana begitu peduli urusan tidak penting seperti itu. Kau tahu, itu membuang-buang waktu berharga miliku.

"Aku berangkat," Teriaku dari luar rumah.

Sembari memegangi payung biru muda miliku yang berjasa melindungiku dari guyuran hujan. Aku mulai melangkah selusuri Jalan Raya yang becek. Air mulai menggenangi lubang-lubang pada Jalan. Baru saja aku membicarakanya kini sepatuku telah berendam di genangan air itu. Damn! Sepatuku dibuat kotor bagus, kesialanku yang pertama pada hari ini.

Kalau aku melihat gulungan awan hitam di Langit rasanya perasaanku ikut muram saja. Setiap hujan turun selalu saja ada hal-hal sial menimpaku hari itu. Kesanku pada hujan selalu buruk. Belum pernah ku jumpai hal baik saat hujan turun mengguyur Bumi ini. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakanya. Dengar akan ku beritahu sesuatu.

Waktu aku baru masuk SMA aku pernah disangka anak perempuan. Aku hampir mati tercekik karena duri ikan tersangkut di kerongkonganku. Lalu aku mendapat nilai merah pas ujian Bahasa Inggris. tunggu dulu, aku memang bodoh pada pelajaran itu. Baiklah yang tadi mari kita coret dalam daftar. Next saat aku mendapat surat cintaku yang pertama kalinya dari seorang anak laki-laki. Hei! Aku ini masih waras. Dan parahnya lagi, sepulang Sekolah dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku. Aku memang tak pernah beruntung kala hujan tiba. Mungkin karena itu alasanya aku jadi membenci hujan.

"Oi!"

Aku tergejolak kaget. Sasori tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangku. Tepukan tanganya membuat pundaku sakit. Aku meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi pundaku. Ku lihat wajahnya biasa saja, datar. Tak ada kata maaf atau pun semacamnya. Seperti tak memiliki salah apapun padaku.

"Ada apa, un?" Jawabku sesabar mungkin.

"Tidak ada." Ujarnya santai.

Aku memasukan kunci ke lubang di lokerku. Aku berusaha membukanya. Macet, alot ketika memutarnya dan sulit dibuka. Tak semudah yang kubanyangkan. Ku pikir kesialan ku sampai tadi saja. Kini loker miliku tak dapat diajak kerja sama. Ku ulangi beberapa kali beharap ini tidak memakan waktu banyak.

Lokerku memang selalu seperti ini. Mungkin karena memang usianya sudah lumayan tua. Sekolah seharusnya mengganti semua loker dengan yang lebih baru dan canggih. Uhh, sudalah protesku takan terwujudkan. Sekolah seakan tutup mata serta telinga mereka dengan ocehan-ocehan murid yang berkicau setiap hari.

"Biar ku bantu." Sasori mengambil alih.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah memberi ruang bagi Sasori.

CREK

Rasanya mudah sekali Sasori membuka pintu lokerku. Aku sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Aku saja harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih hanya untuk membuka pintu loker sialan itu. Hmm.. tangan ajaib pikirku.

Sasori mulai memandang remeh ke arahku.

"Mudah'kan?" Nada bicara serta tatapanya semakin berusaha merendahkan derajatku sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Aku membuang muka. "Kau hanya beruntung, un."

Aku berusaha mengelak kenyataan bahwa aku memang cenderung mirip anak perempuan. Rambut kubiarkan panjang karena aku menyukainya. Aku juga tidak suka olahraga layaknya anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Menurutku itu membosankan, aku lebih tertarik membuat karya seni dari tanah liat. Aku juga lebih senang warna-warna lembut seperti biru muda, ungu, dan merah muda mungkin.

Katanya aku cerewet seperti anak perempuan. Itu pun pernyataan dari orang-orang disekelilingku. Kenyataan-kenyataan itu membuatku semakin terpojokan dengan fakta aku ini anak perempuan. Sebal rasanya karena semua itu benar adanya.

Aku lihat Sasori tengah memungut kertas merah muda terjatuh dari lokerku. Ohh tidak! Itu surat cinta.

Sasori menyeringai dan beberapa saat kemudian tertawa keras sekali. Wajahku merah padam. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Selalu saja aku menerima surat cinta setiap paginya. Sasori tak dapat menghentikan tawanya. Sampai memegangi perutnya, mungkin geli ketika membaca surat itu.

"Oh bagus. Tertawalah sepuasnya!" Sewot ku

Mati-matian Sasori menahan tawanya. Ia berusaha membalas ucapanku namun yang terdengar hanyalah tawanya yang semakin keras.

"Ini hal unik dan aneh."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Kalau kalian pikir menerima surat cinta adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Maaf saja, itu tidak berlaku untuku.

Kalau saja si pengirim surat itu dari anak perempuan akan ku terima dengan senang hati. Namun surat cinta keparat yang selalu ku terima ini dari anak laki-laki. Ku ulangi lagi dari anak LAKI-LAKI. Ku perbesar hurufnya agar terkesan lebih dramatis.

"Dari Itachi Uchiha. Ohh… anak kelas 1-2 itu." Sasori menggaruk dagunya seakan ia sedang berfikir. Dan kembali menyeringai padaku.

"Berisik! Kau sendiri sampai sekarang belum punya pacar. Atau kau ini memang tidak laku, un."

"Tapi setidaknya aku tampan."

Cih! Percaya diri sekali orang ini. Aku rasa kepalaku kini mulai berasap. Saat ku ingin membalas ucapanya bel masuk melerai pertengkaran kami. Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Lain kali akan ku balas, un."

Ia terkekeh. Amarahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Aku anak baik dan pemaaf dari pada aku semakin emosi dibuatnya lebih baik aku melangkah menjauh dari setan merah itu.

"Aku simpan ya?" Ia berteriak sembari mengerlingkan matanya genit.

"Makan saja jika kau mau!" Aku melanjutkan langkahku.

Dan saat ku berbalik lagi, ia telah lenyap dalam lalu-lalang murid lainya.

.

.

.

Waktu SD kami juga seperti ini. Bertengkar setiap saat jika kami bertemu. Selalu saja ada hal yang kami ributkan. Seperti tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Ribut setiap hari dengan Sasori adalah jadwal harianku dan ejekan darinya adalah makanan harianku. Terdengar aneh namun jika kami tidak bertengkar rasanya sunyi sekali.

Waktu SD aku selalu mengejeknya 'Si Kurcaci Kerdil' karena tingginya hanya sebahuku kala itu. Dan Sasori mengejeku dengan sebutan 'Banci Raksasa'. Aku hanya tertawa saja tiap kali ia berbuat jahil padaku. Aku hanya perlu menjitak kepalanya karena mudah ku jangkau.

Waktu SMP, aku masuk Klub Drama dan Sasori masuk Klub Atletik. Kesialan demi kesialan datang bertubi-tubi saat aku pertama kalinya mendapatkan peran perempuan. Mereka bilang aku terlihat cantik berbalut baju anak perempuan melekat ditubuhku. Dan parahnya aku menurut saja.

Perlahan tingginya mulai menyusulku. Sasori tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan dan menjadi Idola para gadis. Mulai saat itu aku menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sasori.

Aku tak dapat melupakanya. Ketika kami bermain bersama di Lapangan dekat Sungai. Terucap janji konyol antara kita berdua. Dan entah mengapa ada suatu hal yang membuatku semakin tertarik padanya.

"Kau selalu mendapatkan peran anak perempuan. Menurutku itu cocok untukmu."

Aku tahu itu pujian yang buruk dan lebih tepatnya mengejeku.

"Kau sendiri selalu menjadi pemain cadangan." Balasku.

"Benar juga ya! Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya? Sebenarnya kita ini senasib." Kami tertawa keras bersama meruntuki kebodohan kami yang saling mengejek satu sama lain sedangkan nasib diri masing-masing pun penuh kekurangan.

"Saat kau mendapat peran laki-laki. Aku akan menonton pertunjukanmu."

"Benarkah, un?" Entah apa sebabnya aku selalu menantikan saat-saat itu terjadi. Jantung ku berdebar menunggu jawabanya.

"Hn." Sasori mengangguk meyakinkan aku.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan hadir memberikanmu semangat saat Sasori bertanding nanti, un." Ujarku bersemangat.

Kami kembali tertawa lepas. Dibawah sorotan cahaya senja kami berbaring diatas rerumputan. Menatap awan berarak-arak diatas Langit. Melayang bagai kapas. Pertama kalinya kami akur dan saat itu pula, waktu terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya.

-T.B.C-

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya Kei bangun juga dari Hibernasinya. Setelah UN Kei langsung nulis fic ini. Fic ini hadiah untuk sahabat Kei. Hallo #Lambaitangan.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

RnR Minna?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, Ooc, terlalu pendek, dan kecacatan lainya.**

**Note: Jika kalian lihat penampakan Typos yang bergentayangan. Mohon membaca do'a dan terus berjalan lurus.**

Happy Reading Minna

.

.

.

Rambutnya basah dibanjiri keringat. Angin sedikit membantu mengurangi keringatnya. Surai merah itu dibelai lembut angin musim semi, membuatnya bergerak sesuai irama kakinya berlari. Wajahnya serius sekali. Dia bahkan masih tetap tampan walau dengan nafas tersengal-sengal seperti itu. Didalam barisan itu Deidara masih dapat menemukanya. Ya, Sasori sahabat kecilnya kini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang mempesona.

Setiap latihan Sasori selalu tampak semangat dan ceria memainkannya. Senyum itu selalu terukir walau ia kelelahan sekalipun. Sasori tak pernah mengeluh. Tak peduli saat hujan salju menglanda waktu itu, ia tetap berangkat latihan. Sungguh bodoh, tentu saja kegiatan semua klub diliburkan. Ya ... bagaimanapun juga Deidara senang melihat Sasori yang begitu antusias.

Sasori tak pernah malas mengikuti semua kegiatan klub, walau pada akhirnya ia hanya duduk manis di bangku cadangan. Agak pahit memang menelan kenyataan itu. Seperti kau berusaha untuk mewujudkan mimpimu namun tak ada hasil sama sekali. Bukanlah itu sama sama saja kita melakukan hal yang sia-sia? Tapi terkadang orang menolak kenyataan pahit itu, dan tetap berusaha dengan segala cara.

Uhhh… entahlah Deidara fikir nasibnya juga tak jauh beda dengan Sasori. Hanya firasatnya saja atau itu apa, ia merasa dari dulu rasanya ada yang aneh antara dirinya dengan Sasori. Seperti ada benang merah diantara mereka. Tapi ini aneh bukan? atau memang ini hanya firasat yang terlalu berlebihan dan menganggap ini nyata. Ini konyol! Bagaimana bisa Deidara berfikir begitu? Mana mungkin ia dan Sasori dapat bersatu. benar 'kan?

Sampai kapan pun juga Deidara hanya berperan sebagai sahabat kecil Sasori, hanya itu dan tidaklah lebih, atau mungkin selamanya memanglah begitu. Sasori tak pernah menganggap serius perhatian yang Deidara curahkan terhadapnya selama ini. Menurutnya, memang lebih baik seperti ini. Dari itu mengakui perasaanya dan suasana diantara mereka menjadi lain. Itu adalah hal buruk yang tak pernah Deidara harapkan terjadi.

Tapi, Deidara tetap senang dan bahagia. Walau hanya memandang Sasori dari kejauhan dan terus memendam perasaanya. Ia tetap senang, sungguh. Biarkan saja seperti ini, asalkan Deidara selalu bersama Sasori, melangkah bersamanya dan hadir sebagai sahabat kecilnya. Walau hanya itu Deidara tetap bahagia.

Baiklah kepalanya mulai sedikit pening. Mungkin karena ia terlalu berlebihan menanggapi hal sepele seperti itu. Deidara memijat pelan kepalanya berharap rasa pening itu segera hilang. Kembali menghadap ke arah jendela dimana ia dapat melihat Sasori latihan. Namun yang ia lihat tak sesuai harapanya.

Alisnya berkerut tak suka. Disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit. Dibatasi kaca bening kedua matanya melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Sasori dan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Mereka uhhh ... Deidara sendiri tak kuat untuk menceritakanya. Intinya mereka berdua gadis merah muda yang entah namanya siapa itu menyeka keringat Sasori, dan parahnya Sasori diam saja tanpa menolak sedikitpun. Mereka begitu ramah dan kompatibel itu yang membuat hati Deidara seperti tersobek-sobek. Pokoknya Deidara tidak suka! Titik!

BRAKK!

Grebrakan meja menendai kemarahanya yang sudah membara. Ia sudah tak dapat lagi mengontrol emosinya. Meluap-luap dan membuat dadanya sesak. Entah apa penyebabnya ia semarah ini. Deidara tak mengerti. Ia marah, ia kesal, ia cemburu. Cemburu? Benarkah? Ia cemburu pada gadis bersurang merah muda itu?

Aarrggghhhh…! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Deidara memang bodoh. Sampai saai ini pun ia masih tidak mengerti perasaanya terhadap Sasori. Bagaimana bis-

"Ekhmm!"

Suara itu mengalihkan lamunanya. Pandanganya kini beralihpada sumber suara. Temari tengah menatapnya tajam dan menunggu reaksinya. Diam sejenak, mencoba berfikir dan beradaptasi dengan situasi di sekelilingnya. Ahhh ... sial, ia baru ingat sekarang Deidara sedang ada rapat bersama klub Drama lainya. Namun ia malah memikirkan Sasori si _'setan merah'_ itu.

"Bisakah kau duduk tenang saat aku berbicara?" Ucap Temari.

Semua anggota melihat kearahnya. Uhhh.. rasanya malu sekali diperlakukan seperti ini.

"_Gomen_, aku tak akan mengulangi lagi, un." Ia membungkuk dalam, lalu kembali duduk.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi tertunda."Seperti yang kita bicarakan tadi. Pementasan 14 Februari nanti kita akan mengangkat kisah Romeo and Juliet." Temari sang ketua klub menerangkan di depan.

Kembali anggota yang lain berfokus pada apa yang diucapkan sang ketua klub. Semua terlihat serius mendengarkan ocehan dari Temari. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani membuka suara.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah mengerti selanjutnya kita akan tentukan para pemeranya." Matanya menatap kami satu persatu. Menakutkan seakan kau akan dilahapnya detik itu juga.

Deidara menyikapinya biasa saja. Tak seperti anggota lain yang berdebar-debar menantikan jawaban dari sang ketua klub. Lagipula pastinya Deidara akan mendapatkan peran sebagai perempuan lagi. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ya… walaupun dalam hati kecilnya berharap amat besar untuk mendapatkan peran sebagai laki-laki. Entah itu apa saja yang penting peran laki-laki.

Kembali ia teringat kata Sasori sore itu ...

"_Saat kau mendapatkan peran laki-laki, aku akan datang menontonya."_

Seandainya hari itu benar-benar datang alangkah… Deidara mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Lagipula, paling Sasori tidak ingat perkataanya sendiri waktu itu. Sialnya Deidara selalu saja percaya semua perkataan _'setan merah'_ itu.

"Kita putuskan Juliet diperankan oleh Karin. Karin apa kau bersedia?"

"_Arigatou Senpai_," ucap karin sembari membungkuk."Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga," sambungnya lagi.

"Dan yang terakhir, kita putuskan pemeran utama laki-laki, Deidara apa kau bersedia?"

Deidara bengong. Tak percaya apa yang telah ia dengar. Sedikit lama sampai ia mencerna sempurna maksud dari kata Temari.

"Eh, aku? Apa tidak salah?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Habis anggota laki-lakinya sedikit. Sedangkan Hidan yang selalu ku andalkan sedang cidera dan dipastikan tidak akan ikut pementasan. Yahh… mau bagaimana lagi?"

Mata Deidara berbinar. Apakah ini mimpi? Tidak ini nyata. Deidara meyakinkan diri setelah mencubit pipinya. Tapi mengapa ini seperti mimpi? Rasanya ia terbang bagaikan kapas. Akhirnya setelah penantia seribu tahun ia mendapatkan peran ini juga. Deidara mulai terharu atas persitiwa tak terduga ini. Ia mengangguk sekuat tenaga sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan temari terhadapnya.

"Tapi sayang sekali. Kalau saja kau memerankan Juliet pasti akan cocok dengan wajahmu yang cantik." Katanya gadis berambut pirang bernama Temari itu seraya tertawa kencang.

Mulai lagi deh. Deidara _sweatdrop._

"Baiklah rapat hari ini selesai. Selamat menikmati peran kalian masing-masing. Dan mohon bantuanya,"Ucapnya nyaring.

Temari mulai keluar kelas, disusul oleh anggota yang lainya juga pergi. Tinggal Deidara sendiri menatap papan tulis dihadapanya.

_Pemeran utama laki-laki Namikaze Deidara._

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_

_Mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya saat ini mengira Deidara sudah gila. Tapi sungguh, ia senang sekali ditawari sebagai Romeo. Ia sampai tak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari Temari._

_Wow! Ini ajaib. Sungguh, tak sedikitpun terbesit difikiranya ia akan mendapatkan peran sebagai laki-laki. Karena kau tau'kan? Semenjak pertama kali ia mengikuti klub drama ini ia hanya diberi peran sebagai anak gadis yang manis. Itu masa-masa muram, tolong jangan ingatkan padanya lagi. Lebih baik Deidara menikmati peranya yang baru._

_"Kau sakit?"_

_"Sa-sasori sejak kapan?"_

_"Lihat, akhirnya kau mendapatkanya juga," katanya sembari menunjuk ke papan tulis. Dimana ada nama Deidara dan peran yang akan dimainkanya di sana. Tak mengubris sama sekali pertanyaan yang Deidara lontarkan._

_"Memangnya kenapa, un?"katanya dengan nada mengintrogasi._

_"Tidak, tidak apa. Hanya sekedar tau." Ucapnya santai._

_Deidara berdecak sebal. Kiranya Sasori akan memberinya ucapan selamat atau apalah itu yang membuatnya semakin optimis mendalami peranya yang fantastis ini._

_"Aku boleh menontonmu tidak?" ucapnya secara tiba-tiba, tentu saja membuat Deidara bergejolak kaget. Apalagi kalimat yang Sasori katakan._

_"Eh?" Sasori ternyata masih ingat ucapanya yang dulu. Entahlah, ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukan. Senang atau terkejut, mungkin keduanya. kembang api rasanya tengah meledak-ledak di dadanya. Rasanya tak karuan jantungnya pun ikut berhura-hura saat ini. Bagaimana ini? Ia harus bersikap apa?_

_Deidara mengambil nafas dan mnghembuskanya perlahan, menatap wajah sasori dan mulai membuka suara. "Tidak perlu, lebih baik pergunakan waktu berhargamu itu untuk latihan. Biar bisa jadi Atlit yang kau impikan itu."_

_Deidara kau bodoh! Bagaimana __bis__a kau berkata seperti itu? Jelas-jelas hatimu berkata lain. Sayangnya Deidara tak dapat menarik kembali ucapanya._

_"Tenang saja. Lagi pula aku selalu jadi pemain cadangan." Ia tersenyum pahit._

_"Sasori."_

_Seseorang menghentikan obrolan mereka berdua. Nagato tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka. Nafasnya menggebu-gebu nampaknya ia telah berlari cukup jauh. Nampaknya ada hal yang penting sekali. Nagato mencoba menormalkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu lalu mulai membuka suara._

_"Kau dipanggil pelatih." Ucapnya_

_"Baik, aku akan menemuinya nanti. Terimakasih Nagato."_

_"Ya, ku harap kau cepat."_

_Sasori mengangguk sebagai balasan ucapan Nagato. Setelah itu, Nagato permisi untuk pergi kembali melanjutkan latihanya. Meninggalkan kami berdua disini. Lalu Sasori mamandang wajah pria berambut pirang itu._

_"Aku pergi dulu."_

_"Ya," berat sekali rasanya mengucapkan kata itu. _

_Deidara tak ingin mengakhiri waktu berduanya dengan Sasori. Deidara selalu ingin melihat wajah Sasori dari dekat, dan keberadaan Sasori di sisinya selalu membuat hatinya terasa nyaman. Ia menghela nafas berat. Pandangan matanya tak putus-putus mengekori langkah Sasori. _

_Deidara meruntuki sikapnya tadi. Tak seharusnya ia berujar seperti itu pada Sasori. Setiap kali ia berbicara dengan Sasori selalu saja begini akhirnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kaku. Huhhh… mengeluh pun percuma Deidara tak dapat lagi merubah perkataanya. kalau saja ada sedikit keberanian, ia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang ingin sekali ia ucapkan pada Sasori saat ia mendapatkan peran laki-laki._

_"Datang ya, melihat pementasanku."_

_._

_._

_._

_-TBC-_

_._

_._

_._

_**A/N: **__akhirnya kei update juga. Semoga minna-san suka yah._

_Salam kei._


End file.
